


Milk and Toast and Honey

by Redlightsdistrict



Series: World on Fire [2]
Category: Heaven's Secret (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlightsdistrict/pseuds/Redlightsdistrict
Summary: Something that might’ve (or might’ve not) happened on one of the evenings that Kat spent with her boys ♥️
Relationships: Adi/MC, Adi/Sammy, Sammy/MC
Series: World on Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020844
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Milk and Toast and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> for you, bbgrl

“I don’t know, okay,” Sammy’s voice broke into a half-whisper as he turned sharply around to hide the unshed tears in his eyes.

The angel tried to calm his fastened breath while keeping his distance from his boyfriend, something completely pointless as Adi could read his energy the way others read books. This wasn’t the first time they had that conversation, not even the third, and there was no point in speaking about it again… so why were they?

“Sam,” Adi took a small step toward the other guy and put his hand onto his shoulder. “Look at me, please.”

Sammy did as asked, his face still bearing traces of recent emotions.

“I told you that I won’t ever act on it,” the demon stroked his face gently, and Sammy’s eyes fluttered to follow the movements of his hand.

“That’s not what upsets me,” the dark-haired man shook his head slightly. “I’m not upset that you have feelings.”

“Then what?”

“What if… I’m holding you back? What if you could be happier with her?”

Sammy’s voice trembled a little, but he took it under control immediately and continued, looking in the light-green eyes that were burned into his. “We really can’t be together, at least, with her, you wouldn’t have the need to hide, once she takes your side, you’re free to do whatever you’re pleased. And she cares a lot about you…”

“She cares a lot about both of us,” Adi frowned. “And I love _you_.”

“But you want _her_.”

They both went silent, the words hanging heavily above them. The demon wanted to say something, but the sounds wouldn’t come out of his mouth, stuck with a lump in his throat and pounding in his head. Sammy was right, and it was killing him inside. It was making his insights twist in knots, knowing that his love was hurting.

But what could he do? Something about that damn Unclaimed made his stomach flip and turn, and his breathing quicken and his body seemed to be reacting to every touch of her long, fragile fingers. And not only that – being friends with her seemed to make this feeling even deeper as if not only his body wanted her but his mind, too.

And he hated himself for that feeling that he couldn’t hide from his boyfriend, never could. Sammy could feel him better than anyone, better than his parents, and sometimes, Adi hated that bond that was between them, because it made Sammy’s heart break whenever the demon’s energy changed when Kat threw her arms around the boys, and her body was so close her delicate sweet scent filled up his lungs.

Sammy finally shook himself into action and looked up at his boyfriend, even though he already knew what he will see.

“We should get going,” he said quietly and ran his fingers over Adi’s stubborn jawline. “Kat’s probably waiting for us already.”

The demon nodded but never moved, and Sammy stepped closer, putting both of his hands onto his waist. “What is it?”

Adi frowned, scraping his bottom lip between his teeth in a painfully familiar manner.

“You love her, even though I… this,” he aimlessly waved his hand.

“Of course,” angel’s eyes widened in surprise at this statement. “Why wouldn’t I?”

The demon scowled a little, almost breaking free from his boyfriend’s hands that just gripped him tighter.

“Your angelic bullshit.”

“There’s nothing angelic about this,” Sammy pulled the other guy closer. “Just because my boyfriend can’t control his _feelings_ – like everyone else – doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be able to see how amazing she is, and how much she loves _both_ of us.”

The angel closed the distance and pressed his lips gently to Adi’s mouth, kissing him softly, soothingly almost, and the ginger man felt the weight of the entire world first dropping onto his chest and then suddenly disappearing. He felt so much guilt for what he made Sammy suffer, it was overflowing, pouring out of him as he kissed his boyfriend hastily, pressing his chest into his, trying to cover his energy as much as he could.

Sammy could feel his partner’s guilt that he was trying to hide and kissed him harder, almost kicking the breath out of the demon, along with sad thoughts. His hands snaked behind his back, caressing the base of Adi’s wings, sending shivers down his spine.

He _felt_ the moment the ginger relaxed and let go of his thoughts and pulled away slightly, a small smile playing on his lips.

“We should go.”

They left Sammy’s chamber and hurried to leave the angels’ wing of the dormitory.

“Do you think Kat’s right?” Adi asked quietly as they made their way downstairs and walked outside, looking around.

“She usually isn’t wrong,” the angel noted.

“I’m talking about the rules… She keeps saying we should fight them, be together openly… Do you think she’s right and we should? No matter the consequences?”

Sammy stared back at his boyfriend, unsure what to say. It was one thing to hear from Kat, and Unclaimed who was still struggling to accept her new life – and another from someone who never knew another life, just this, with all the rules and restrictions that they’ve learned at mother’s knee. He was always the one to stop this sort of conversation, scared that if he lets the redhead think and talk about breaking the rules, she will do it and get hurt.

He was an angel but wasn’t naïve. He saw other angels and demons climbing up the ladder and then falling down hard if they displease the power-ups if they displease Shepha. He didn’t want the same to happen to the girl who was so kind to him and Adi.

“I don’t see Kat,” the demon changed the topic, realizing that his boyfriend wasn’t going to respond.

His gaze fell on Lucifer walking across the courtyard.

“Luci!”

The other demon looked up, his face still full of thoughts as if his mind was far away from the Academy. Lucifer raised an eyebrow slightly in a silent question, and Adi barely held back from rolling his eyes.

“Where’s the Unclaimed?”

“How I should know?” the son of Satan grimaced, not noticing Sammy’s amused look at the fact that he knew exactly who Adi was asking about.

“You were supposed to have the training, weren’t you?”

Lucifer snorted viciously and shrugged. “We had, and it’s over now, and I have no idea what the Unclaimed is doing now.”

When the other demon left, Adi turned to his boyfriend, a look of concern written all over his face.

“She probably went to her room to get changed,” Sammy frowned, too, tugging at the demon’s hand. “Let’s go.”

They went back to the dormitory, now both suddenly worried. She was still unstable, her energy was usually all over the place, so rattled and torn, Sam sometimes wondered what kind of thoughts were running through the girl’s head in those moments.

As they reached her door, Adi knocked once and pushed the door open at the same moment.

“What?” he spotted the angel’s disapproving stare. “I knocked.”

“The point of knocking is to wait to be invited.”

“What are we, the vampires?” Adi looked around the room and met Kat’s tired gaze.

The redhead smiled weakly from the chair in the corner of the room and waved at her friends. She looked tired and sad, always so sad, Sammy’s heart immediately filled with sadness for her. He and Adi walked towards her, and the demon squatted down before her, pressing his hands against her knees for stability.

“Sorry, boys,” she looked up at the angel. “I don’t feel like hanging out with the others tonight. But you go, have some fun.”

Her alabaster skin looked even paler tonight, and the angel shook his head. “Have you eaten anything today?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“You’re not hungry, but you still need food. I’ll bring you something, and then we’ll have a party of our own. Without Andy’s smug grin.”

“And Austie’s restless bitch face,” Adi added, catching Sam’s hand to kiss his fingers before his angel left.

He tucked his legs under himself and rested his head in Kat’s knees, and her head snaked into his hair, playing with ginger strands gently. She could feel the demon’s breath on her skin even through the silk fabric of her pants, and it sent tiny goosebumps over her legs.

She waited for him to speak first, too tired to find anything to tell him herself, but he was just as quiet. It was a comfortable, warm silence, and she sunk deeper into it, her fingers caressing the back of his neck as she ran her hand through his soft hair, finding comfort in just being there next to her friend.

Sammy returned with a small tray in his hand that he put on the bed before stepping closer to the girl, offering his hand. She took it, and the angel helped her to her feet. Kat gave him a less sad, grateful smile, and his heart filled with tenderness for this soul. She was too good for what she has been through, she never deserved to be so unhappy that she had to take her own life… He shook those thoughts out of his head and smiled gently.

“Eat.”

There was a glass of milk and a honey toast on the tray, and the girl raised her eyebrows.

“What, do you think I’m five?”

Adi chuckled and ungracefully flopped on the bed, almost knocking off the tray.

“That’s his way of saying you’re being childish.”

Sammy rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. “My way of saying you’re being childish would be sticking a pacifier into your mouth.”

Adi’s eyes widened in strange amusement.

“Didn’t know you were into that kind of stuff.”

Kat couldn’t hold back a laugh, watching those two together always made her chest fill with warmth. She sat on the bed between them, eating still warm toasty bread soaked in honey, listening to their playful bantering, trying to catch glimpses of their energy and not to think about what just happened during her training with Lucifer.

She took a few sips of milk and bent over Adi to put the tray onto the bedside table. His gaze fluttered to her lips, and the demon caught her chin with his fingers.

“You’ve got something…” his thumb brushed lightly over her upper lip, wiping off milk mustache.

The tip of his finger lingered on her lips as their eyes met, and the air in the room changed. It was suddenly thick and heavy, and almost palpable. Two pairs of green eyes looked at each other. She felt something before but kept telling herself she was imagining things, but now, in Adi’s suddenly darkened eyes, she read the answer.

They pulled apart synchronically, not knowing what to say. She felt the energy flowing around her, for the first time feeling her friends for who they were: the immortals. Their energies weren’t as strong as Lucifer’s, but she could still feel them well enough to feel a knot twisting in her stomach. Running from herself, from her own feelings was so exhausting, and she felt the same exhaustion in the waves of power emanating from Adi.

Sam’s hand lay on her shoulder gently, making her shiver a little as the girl turned to look at him. Softly, his fingers moved from her shoulder up her neck and took careful hold of her chin, coaxing her face closer until their lips were just a breath away. Her eyes fluttered to his lips briefly, and he sighed softly, closing the space between them finally.

His lips were soft and gentle, kissing her with more tenderness than passion, his fingers caressing her cheekbone with almost weightless touches. She felt Adi’s hand running carefully up her thigh and over her side, caressing her skin through the fabric of her silk cami, moving his touches to her shoulder and neck.

He caressed his boyfriend’s hair, and Sammy pulled slightly away from Kat, his hands still on her. His eyes met Adi’s gaze, and he gave him a little nod before turning back to look at the girl. She seemed just as confused as they all were, but not with this, whatever _this_ was. All her life turned upside down, she had nothing to hold on to, but these two.

With Sammy’s lips on her neck, she turned to Adi, and he caught her mouth in a long, drawn-out kiss that he’s been wanting for so long. It wasn’t just this want of something new – it was as if something inside of him needed to be with her, to make this relationship full, complete, even if it was wrong, and forbidden, and sounded almost mental.

His tongue ran over her bottom lip, caressing, tasting her, and her hands snaked under his shirt, stroking the taut muscles of his stomach, her nails scratching his skin, raising goosebumps all over his body.

He pushed the straps of her top down her shoulders, and Sammy helped him roll it down until it was wrapped around her stomach.

“Lie down,” Adi ordered in a raspy voice, ogling her naked torso with his glazed eyes.

She did as told, resting her head on the pillow, her hair splayed around her face creating a fire-colored halo. The feathers on her wings trembled as Adi ran his fingers up her stomach and between her breasts, barely touching her, making her breath speed. The angel leaned closer to kiss down her neck, his movements timid at first, slowly became more confident as his lips found hers, pulling her into another tender kiss that held more meaning now.

He loved Adi so much, he would’ve done anything to make him happy – but right now, it wasn’t _just_ about his demon. It was about how her energy washed over him with so much love and adoration every time they were together, and about the way she kept fighting through each day to fulfill the promise she gave, and the determination to break Hell and Heaven just to give him and Adi a chance that neither of them ever even dreamt of having.

She moaned softly in Sammy’s kiss when Adi’s mouth closed on her nipple, sucking and biting gently, his hand caressing her stomach before moving further down to unzip her pants. Kat’s hands moved to unbutton angel’s shirt, and a slight breeze of wind coming from the open window played on his skin, creating contrast with her hot fingers pulling the sleeves of the shirt down his arms.

He threw the shirt away and kissed her again, and she melted under his touch, feeling the spiral tightening in the pit of her stomach as Adi moved down her legs to pull her pants off and push her legs open. Her heat burned his face when he licked the first stripe against her, making her hips buck into his touch involuntarily.

“So impatient,” he groaned with a satisfied smirk before spreading her folds with his fingers, sucking her clit into his mouth, making the girl whine and writhe as he worked her.

Sam’s hand moved down the girl’s body, tangling in Adi’s hair, guiding his movements gently while the redhead was kissing her way across his chest and down his stomach, her hands caressing his muscles gently. Their bodies were slowly turning into melting lava, liquid fire, the air around getting hotter with each second, crackling with electricity.

Kat felt getting closer to the edge, and her hand grabbed at Adi’s shoulder, stopping him. He looked up from between her legs, his heavy-lidded eyes soaking in the sight of her heaving chest and flushed face, and her other hand clenched on Sammy’s hip.

He moved up her body slowly, rubbing against her through the fabric of his pants, making her squirm underneath the rough touch against her sensitive centre. He towered above her, his knees pressed into bed on both sides of her shoulders, leaning into Sammy’s kiss, while her hands worked to unbuckle his belt.

Her mouth wrapped around him, drawing a groan out of his throat, making his eyes roll back into his head for a moment while his boyfriend kept kissing his face. Adi’s hands moved down Sam’s body, pushing his pants down his thighs, stroking him almost gently while his own body burned under the touch of the Unclaimed.

The girl let him out of her mouth and propped herself up, leaving a trail of kisses as she moved up his body. She slid her fingers into the hair at the back of his neck, pulling slightly to make him sit on his heels, and guided his head to take his boyfriend’s hard length into his mouth, making the angel moan.

He put both of his hands on their heads, and she followed the wordless order, sliding her tongue from his base to the tip before taking him deep into her throat, eliciting low growls out of both men who watched her with their wide, darkened eyes. She released the throbbing length out of her mouth, her tongue meeting Adi’s at the very tip.

Her hands were caressing both men, finding the ways to show how she loved them, to let them know she was going to do everything to make them happy, everything to make the world accept them, even if it meant burning that world to the ground first.

Her feelings were pouring out of her with her kisses and touches, and every movement of her body, as she forgot her friends didn’t need any of that to feel her love that now overtook her energy, peaceful and deep. And there was nothing in the world that would’ve stopped them from loving her back, however they could, each in his own way but not even an ounce less.

“On your back,” Adi finally whispered, his voice breaking with desire. “Now.”

She obeyed, watching her friends rip off the last pieces of clothing they were wearing hastily, and then she felt the weight of the demon’s body atop of her. His arms on both sides of her head created a wall around her, and the girl could only see his eyes burned into her, gleaming with desire as he entered her, filling her completely.

His body jerked when the angel pushed slightly into him, and Kat stroked his arms, soothing him, letting him stay still for as long as he needed. Her touches always managed to bring him peace, he never knew how.

The way this mortal girl treated them, made Sammy love her even more. She never had any consolation for herself, but somehow, she always found ways to give it to others. This Unclaimed that everyone was sure will become a demon one day soon, was the purest soul he’s ever seen, even now, in her eyes, in her touch, in her energy, there was nothing for herself, she was giving herself away willingly, asking for nothing in return.

He leaned closer to press a kiss to Adi’s back and looked into Kat’s eyes as the three of them moved together, drowning in sensations and a warm glow.

Consumed with each other, they let their energies flow freely, entwining together, becoming one, swirling in the air in bright colorful waves until their bodies couldn’t take it anymore, exploding with millions of beautiful fireworks, taking them higher, higher than wherever Shepha’s throne was, higher than Heaven… Taking them somewhere nothing else existed but the three of them, careless and free, free from rules and bounds, basking in the glow of pure love.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, leave comments and kudos, it means the world♥️


End file.
